stripes and spots
by sheeprock
Summary: A continuation of wild shadows' story, so vote now and decide, who dunnit? Rated t for mention of rape, but no graphic images.
1. What Happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own ohshc at all :(

"Haruhi! Haruhi!"

"Don't shake her. She might have broken something, and you could seriously harm her."

"Why her Kyouya? Out of all the people, why her?"

"I know Tamaki. I know." The blond started crying on his shoulder, and for once he didn't push him off. The sirens in the background were becoming louder and louder, and some people came in, paramedics, with a stretcher. They let Tamaki ride in the ambulance (because he would have thrown a fit otherwise) and they all got to the hospital, faster indeed, than the ambulance.

When Haruhi came round, she didn't know where she was, and her first thought was

'This can't be my bed, 'cos I forgot to make it yesterday."

Looking round she realised it was a hospital room. She didn't know _why_ she was in a hospital room, but her head felt sore, and, looking to the desk beside her, she had about 60 bouquets of flowers and cards and boxes of chocolates.

"Hello! Glad to see you're finally with us!" While she had been looking around, a nurse had come into the room to check on her.

"W-where am I? I don't quite remember what happened…"

"Well first of all, can you tell me your name?"

"Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka."

"Good. And how old are you and where do you live?" As Haruhi rattled off the details of her life, the nurse was plumping up the pillows etc.

"But, one thing I don't understand…"

"Yes? I'll try my best to answer your questions"

"Where am I? What am I doing here? Last thing I can remember is that it was thundering at school, and I was trying to get to… my after school club"

"Well dear, maybe that explaining is best left to your relatives. Speaking of which, some of your friends are waiting to see you! Should I let them in?"

"Y-yes. Please."

In a few seconds, Tamaki, Hikaru Kaoru and Hunny where all rushing in and glomping her. Slightly behind them, were Kyouya and Mori.

"Haru-chan Haru-chan! You'll never guess what Usa-chan did!" With all her friends surrounding her, even if she was in bed, Haruhi felt semi-normal. But she had to ask.

"Guys, why am I in hospital? I don't remember what happened. Was I knocked over or something?" The room went deathly quiet.

"Haruhi… You mean to say you don't remember what happened?"

"No, I just remember that it was thundering and-and then… wait, I-I think I remember something. There was a dark room, and someone- I didn't quite get who it was and-and oh my god!" As all the memories of that night, that awful, dreadful night, came flooding back she could only cling onto Hunny and sob.

Tamaki and Hikaru where shooting anxious looks across the top of her head, but all Haruhi could do was sob as Hunny comforted her. When she finally regained enough composure to look up, her eyes were all puffy and red.

"Have you found out who did?" she asked, desperation obvious in her eyes. It was Kyouya who replied.

"No, we were hoping that _you _would know. The person left behind no evidence, so he's the only one who knows. Can you remember _anything_ that might help us catch him?"

"Well, he was taller then me, and he definitely was from Ouran 'cos I saw his uniform in the lighting flashes. But, that's all I can remember, I'm sorry!" she started crying again, and this time it was Hikaru who comforted her.

"Haruhi, its okay, that's great! I'm surprised you didn't just block it all from your mind! That's what I would have done."

AN: this is a variation of wild shadows' story, because a: Haruhi doesn't die and b: im letting you decide who dunnit. I want you all to review and tell me who you want to be the rapist, and the person with the most votes is it. hope you like it, flames will be used to make cookies for my reviewers : )


	2. The Interlude

Disclaimer: I actually own this chapter (YESSS!!!!)

I'm so sorry; I should have done this on the first chapter. Basically the story is, Haruhi was raped in a thunderstorm and in the original story she dies. But because that wont help my story, Haruhi survived, and YOU have to vote for who the rapist is. I want at least five more Reviews, and I'm not updating till I get them because I cannot carry on a story with three contradicting reviews. So till then, cya!


	3. Remembering

Disclaimer: I don't own ohshc. Due to majority vote (i.e. 2! Because nobody really voted) the rapist has been voted as … DUNDUNDUN … Read to find out!

Before - "Have you found out who did?" she asked, desperation obvious in her eyes. It was Kyouya who replied.

"No, we were hoping that _you _would know. The person left behind no evidence, so he's the only one who knows. Can you remember _anything_ that might help us catch him?"

"Well, he was taller then me, and he definitely was from Ouran 'cos I saw his uniform in the lighting flashes. But, that's all I can remember, I'm sorry!" she started crying again, and this time it was Hikaru who comforted her.

"Haruhi, its okay, that's great! I'm surprised you didn't just block it all from your mind! That's what I would have done."

"But Hikaru, I can't! All I can see is the lighting flashing and… and…"

"It's all right. We're all here for you." Tamaki put his hand on Hikarus' shoulder, and said that they had probably best leave her alone.

"I'm just going to check something with the nurses." In response to the weird looks he got, he just smiled, but it wasn't his usual, flamboyant smile, it was strained and full of pain that was most obvious in his eyes.

When they had gone, he sat down next to Haruhi.

"Se-senpai? I thought you wanted…" he cut her off mid sentence.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything at all Haruhi?"

"No, I-I, wait a minute… I think I remember something… just before I passed out, I saw his face, but – I can't remember! I just…" She looked up at Tamaki.

"Senpai?" He didn't say anything, but his face told her all she needed to know. Tamaki walked over to the doors and closed them. Then he walked over to her bed.

"Listen, Ha-ru-hi" he said it in an almost mocking way, drawing it out like the Tamaki she used to know did.

"It's my word against yours, and which do you think will stand up in court? The eldest son of the highly influential Suoh family, or a lowly commoner, nothing to no-one, no witnesses, no evidence. And if you do, I will make sure your father never works again, your scholarship will disappear, _you_ will never find work, especially not as a lawyer, and all your so-called friends will leave you. Do you really want that to happen?"

To say Haruhi was stunned was an understatement. Her senpai, the one that she'd trusted and, maybe even loved, as an older brother, had taken advantage of her in the cruellest way. And then threatened her. How could he?

"Hey, Tamaki, what's the matter?" Hikaru came running in.

"You were taking so long we…" he trailed off, seeing Haruhis' face.

"Tamaki? What's wrong with Haruhi?" Tamaki turned round, feigning shock as he saw the incredibly pale, now unconscious Haruhi.

"Omg, Haruhi! What did you do?!!" Hikaru launched at Tamaki, just as the rest of the host club came in. Mori, acting quickly, separated Hikaru and Tamaki.

"Tama-chan, Hika-chan, what are you doing?!" Hunny ran up to them, and then saw Haruhi.

"What happened to Haruhi?" he cried out.

"I dunno, that was what I was asking _Tamaki _about." He spat the word Tamaki out with venom.


	4. Help Me!

AN: Oh my gosh, I'm so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in ages, its just, well I haven't had inspiration but I'll start up

AN: Oh my gosh, I'm _so so so so_ _**so **_sorry I haven't updated in ages, its just, well I haven't had inspiration but I'll start updating more now. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and no, I still don't own ohshc, and now I don't think I ever will :(

Before:- "What happened to Haruhi?" he cried out.

"I dunno, that was what I was asking _Tamaki _about." He spat the word Tamaki out with venom.

"Whoa, Hikaru, it's okay. She just had a flash back of the thunder, didn't you Haruhi?" He caught her eye, and she nodded dumbly. Kyouya, ever the observant, noticed the little evil flash in Tamaki's eye and mentally wrote it down on his note pad.

(I wonder if he can do that? Telepathically write in his notebook? Ah well, I'm not sure I want to know oo)

Mori also noticed it, and made a mental note to tell Kyouya. Or maybe not. After all, Tamaki _was_ Kyouya's best friend, and he wasn't entirely sure if he had seen anything. Better to keep quiet. That usually seemed to work. 8 times out of 10.

Nobody else even harboured thoughts of the fact that Tamaki could be the rapist.

Well, not consciously. But Kaoru was smarter than Hikaru. Slightly.

A week passed and Haruhi was able to go home, still pretending that she could not remember who her rapist was. She was due to start school again in a few days, but now of course, her secret was out, and she'd have to dress as a female member of school, and that meant no more hosting…

AN: okay, im really sorry to have this chapter so short, but I want to hear your thoughts on a couple of ideas I've had. 1st, do you think she should become a female host?

2nd, do think any host members should fall in love, and if so, who?

3rd, do you think she should be harassed by the students? (Any gender, but just for lying?) Okay, thank you for all you people who are still reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	5. The First Day

AN: I'm so so SOO sorry I haven't updated for ages

AN: I'm so so SOO sorry I haven't updated for ages! I've kind of had writers block, and couldn't be bothered so I'm sorry :( But I hope you enjoy the chappie!

The new uniform felt scratchy and irritating to Haruhi, who was used to wearing the relatively loose male uniform. This dress clung to her body in all the wrong places, made her chest look even smaller (if that was possible) and made her hips look massive.

She had been planning to get to school earlier so she would initially avoid most of the Ouran population, but a cruel twist of fate meant she had overslept. She heard the ring just as she was brushing her hair, and ran to the door cursing whatever salesperson decided to call at this sort of unsociable hour. When she opened the door however, she got a bit of a shock.

Standing there, was Tamaki, along with the rest of the Host Club, but the sight of him still sent a little twang of fear down her spine.

"Oh, uh, come in, I wasn't expecting you…" That much was obvious. The room was a tip, and Haruhi was running around doing a bit of tidying so they had somewhere to sit down. Then she ran back into her room to gather her stuff and cram it into her bag. She ran into the front room and asked if they wanted some tea, to which Kyouya replied,

"In case you didn't notice Haruhi," in a colder voice than necessary, "we have school to go to. Which is why we are here. From now on, you will travel with one of us to school. These other fools are doing it out of the kindness of their hearts, but I shall be adding it to your debt. Also, since you have now been exposed as a female, you have two options. You can either go back to being the Host Club dog, or you can start to host as a female. I do not know if that will bring in any customers however, so do it at your own peril. Today you will be riding with Hunny and Mori."

With that he strode out, and the rest of the Host Club followed him, with the twins looking at each other and making the bleugh faces behind his back.

"I hope you aren't making faces Hikaru and Kaoru." The shadow kings voice filtered back to them, at which they shrugged and went out to the car, Haruhi following to Hunny and Mori's car.

AN: I hope this is long enough for you right now : ) I will try and update more regularly. Please review, because I want at least 3 reviews before I update. Thanks!


	6. Real Friends

Well, I think it was the last begging review I got, plus the fact I have internet on my laptop : ) Either way, I shall try to continue this.

In the car with Mori and Huni, Haruhi was quiet and seemed pensive. Not even Huni's incessant chatter could pull Haruhi out of the stupor that had come on when she had seen Tamaki-sen - no, Suoh. She refused to call him by his first name, at least in her head, and he definitely didn't deserve the honorific. Mori was watching her as she was staring out of the window, when they arrived at the school her shook her arm gently as she didn't appear to have even noticed.

"Oh, thank you Mori-senpai." She smiled at him, but he saw that she wasn't fully Haruhi yet, not even close. He knew it would take a while and the work of all -?- the host club. He wasn't sure, but he had an inkling that someone from the host club had something to do with the whole affair. His thoughts turned straight away to Kyouya, but then he shook his head. Despite how he might act on the outside, he knew that Kyouya cared for her deeply, and had threatened both the school security and his own to make them find out who had done this, this thing. As they were getting out of the car, Mori grasped her arm to help her out, and she let out a cry of pain. Mori instantly let go, and looked at her.

"Sorry" she muttered dropping her head. "I think - I've got bruises on my arm there." Mori nodded, stoic as always, but inside his heart was breaking. He made a silent vow, that whoever had done this to her would pay, in more ways than one.

Huni meanwhile, had been watching Mori intently, noticing his cousin's interactions with Haruhi and the slight tightening at the corners of his mouth and eyes when she said she was bruised. However, he thought that the best he could do to help Haruhi would be to be his usual happy self, she would have more than enough sympathy from everyone at school, who would undoubtedly know exactly what happened, even if Kyouya threaten them so they didn't act _too differently. So, Huni went on chattering, and when he was telling Haruhi about how Usa-chan had spilt honey on himself while trying to steal his cake, he was rewarded with a smile that did this time show a slight glimpse of Haruhi, and he knew then that no matter how long it would take, and it might take a while, that Haruhi would be ok._

_As they were walking into the school however, they were the subject of many looks and whispers _

"_I bet she's glad she's got them as protection!"_

"_I wonder if this person could strike again?"_

"_Why was she pretending to be a guy? I mean, she looked better as one, but still…"_

_Haruhi was aware of all these whispers, but pretended not to notice them, or that they were talking about her. As they reached her class, they met up with Kaoru and Hikaru, who both took an arm each and dragged her, albeit slightly more gently than usual, to where they all sat. as they entered the room, most of the conversations stopped, and everyone turned to look at her._

_Haruhi had to stifle a sob and only manage to avoid running out of the class because the twins still had her arms._

"_What the hell do you all think you're staring at? Have you never seen a girl before?" At Hikaru's words, most of the people shrugged and turned back to their conversations. Although many of them were curious, Mori had guessed correctly that Kyouya had threatened them so that they were any different, although seeing someone that they had thought a guy for the past year in a dress and finding out that he was actually a female was enough to make them stare, even if they didn't know the reason why. _

_Just then, however, the teacher came in and all the conversations stopped as they turned to look at her._

"_Now then, as you probably know, there was a rape on Friday, and it took place on the grounds. I don't know who it was, but as a precautionary measure, you are asked to go about he school in two's and to avoid the quieter sections unless you have to go down them. Also, if you do see anyone walking alone, please try and include them till we find out who it was. Now, if you'll settle down, we're focusing on vectors today." The lesson flew by, and Haruhi hadn't taken anything in, when the bell rang she jumped as she wasn't expecting it. Although she usually found the twins presence merely tolerable, as they were so giddy, today she was glad she had them, if only for comfort. She was also glad that they were subdues in their actions, but not completely reserved against being themselves. After second class when they went to the canteen, they made her giggle by arguing over the last dairy milk. Kaoru won the battle, and then presented it to Haruhi, hoping to make her giggle again. She didn't, but she did smile at him. Hikaru, was still too inwardly incensed at whoever had done this to her to notice her smile, but he did hear her giggle, and was happy that they had managed to make her laugh, something that should be everyday and ordinary. When they found out who had done it, he was going to make that person eat mud, amongst other things. He was still racking his brains to think who could have done this to her, she had said that it was an Ouran student, which meant that they were just some random stranger, unless they had got a uniform from somewhere… but no, that wouldn't make sense, if they were just some random stranger. But still, it could be someone from Haruhi's past. He would have to put that question to Kyouya when they met at the host club._

_Which reminded him… _

"_Hey, Haruhi, so what are you doing with the host club now?" He hoped that it wasn't too insensitive a question, but it had to be addressed - they were meeting tonight. To his relief Haruhi didn't seem to take offence at the answer, but considered him. _

"_I'm not sure. I don't think I could cope with hosting at the minute, I might try and leave before I get there."_

"_You know, you could have justv asked me if you wanted to go home." From behind Haruhi she heard the voice of the shadow king. "I'm not so heartless that I would make you do it right now if you don't feel up to it, and I won't even add any interest to your debt yet." The 'yet' hung in the air, which could mean anything from he would change his mind tomorrow till next week. Haruhi didn't really think he would leave it much longer than that. She nodded slowly. _

"_Then yes, senpai, if you don't mind, I will take today and tomorrow off and see how I feel the following day." Kyouya inclined his head and then left._

"_Do you think it's creepy how he always seems to show up without any sound?"_

"_Haha, maybe he floats? Like a ghost!" Hikaru looked over his shoulder, and was glad to see that Kyouya wasn't still standing there, little knowing he had a surprise for him later. After all, no one insults the shadow king and gets away with it._

_So, there you are! And, I will try and update some more till the mystery is solved at the school!_


	7. An Afternoon of Hosting

Here is a chapter, no-one belongs to me, enjoy!

So Haruhi was able to escape host club that day, escape the stares that would inevitably come. Escape him. Like he had said, it was his word against hers, and who would the host club, the school, the world, believe? She might have wanted to be a solicitor, but she knew that Tama-Suoh would be able to afford the best solicitor in the world and there was no way he would ever be convicted. And then she would lose her place at school, and all her friends, not just the one. She sighed and sank onto her bed, wondering what to do. She didn't want to let him get away with it, he might try to do it again and… she shook her head away from that trail of thought. No, the best thing to do would be to let Kyouya and the various security find him out.

Although, even if they did, would they believe it? If it was circumstantial, she didn't believe that they wouldn't give him the benefit of the doubt for a second. And she was certain Ta-Suoh was a good actor. He acted dim, but she knew that he was exceedingly intelligent in more than just academics. He might even have set it up so that someone else would get framed for it. If he had then she would absolve that person of all responsibility. She had no idea how, but she would.

Meanwhile, in the host club…

"Mummy, where is our daughter?"

"She went home Tamaki, she wasn't feeling well."

"But, then we must pay her a visit! We shall take chocolates and flowers!" Tamaki had started running round, picking up the roses that he gave out to his clients as Kyouya watched.

"Huni, give me some sweets for Haruhi!"

"But, Tama-san, shouldn't we let Haru-chan rest?" At Huni's words, Tamaki stopped for a minute, as if considering it. And then considered he wouldn't.

"No, we must go and help her through this ordeal!" He clutched his heart and did a dramatic pose, making all the girls who had gathered in the room swoon.

"She is our daughter, we cannot leave her!" He appealed to Kyouya with puppy dog eyes. Kyouya, however, merely adjusted his glasses slightly and pushed them up his nose.

"No, I agree with Huni. Besides, Haruhi specifically asked me to not let you disturb her." At this, Tamaki went and huddled in his corner, growing mushrooms. Kaoru and Hikaru exchanged glances of mischief. Kaoru surreptitiously pulled out his phone and dialled Hikaru and then shoved it back in his pocket. Tamaki didn't didn't look round at the sound of Hikaru's phone, but at the name of Haruhi he span round.

"Haruhi? How are you? You're having trouble with your maths? Sure we can come round, do you want everyone? No? Just me and Kaoru? Sure thing Haruhi, be there soon!" With this cheery ending, he ended the call just as Tamaki grabbed him.

"Nooooooo! My dear sweet Haruhi! I won't let these vile twins disturb your precious rest!" As Tamaki glomped Hikaru, and some of the girls worried, Kaoru sniggered. Kyouya started taking bets on who would come out top,most of them being on Tamaki.

After about five minutes, Hikaru eventually came out on top and most of the people groaned. Kaoru, and the girls who usually designated the twins all cheered though.

"Now that we have established that no one is going to visit Haruhi, shall we commence with the hosting?" Some of the girls were disappointed, hoping to see more fisticuffs. Kyouya again made a mental note of this, although he was fairly certain nothing would come of it. As they settled down into the normal routine of the host club and quiet chatter was trickling through the room, Kyouya took note that Tamaki was nowhere near as exuberant as usual and kept looking at the place where Haruhi would usually set with an unreadable look in his eyes. Fortunately, none of his fans noticed, but Mori was also watching Tamaki rather carefully. However, all three were interrupted when Hikaru spat out his tea.

"Kyouya!" He shouted. Kyouya merely raised an eyebrow.

"Why have you given me vanilla tea! You know I can't stand the taste of it."

"Why do you presume it was me?" At the sound of Kyouya's icy tone, Hikaru calmed a little, but didn't settle completely.

"Who else would have?" Kyouya smirked.

"Well, as a ghost is incorporeal, I could not have touched your tea, could I?" Hikaru just stared at him. As the girls traipsed out later that afternoon, they were all discussing what had transpired at the host club that afternoon.

There you go, 2 chapters in one day : )


	8. Mori's Investigations

Here is another chapter, will the host club ever find out who did it to their precious Haruhi? And what will they do if they do? I own no-one.

Mori had been thinking for a while, and had decide to get access to the tapes of Haruhi's ordeal. He was sure other people had watched them, but he often saw things that other people missed. His many years of being a silent watcher had allowed him to be more observant than the all seeing, all knowing Kyouya. He didn't mention anything to Mitsukuni, knowing that it would upset him.

Going back to the school in one of the more discreet cars available to him, Mori entered using a side door that took him to the security office.

"Excuse me, I have come regarding some video tapes." Mori explained why he was here, but the security chief looked a little disbelieving. After showing his student card, the security chief believed that he was from Ouran, but was still reluctant to show him the security tapes. Mori was starting to get annoyed and then did something he didn't really like doing unless absolutely necessary, as it was here.

"My father is a very busy man, and will not appreciate it if I have to explain to him how the security chief didn't believe his son, even after seeing his card. Or need I get the Haninozuka family involved? Or the Ootori?"

At this last one the security chief paled a little and begrudgingly agreed to let Mori in and watch the tapes, as long as he did so in the office with a member of staff there. Mori agreed to these terms, just wanting to be in and watch the tapes. In his mind they had elevated to the status of being crucial to finding out who had done this, and if they were watched anew, they would just reveal all their secrets.

"Y'know, these tapes have been watched over and over again, why do you want to see them?" The guy who was staying with Mori seemed curious.

"I am skilled in observing what others don't, and Haruhi is a friend. If I didn't do all I could to help her, I will have failed her." The security officer seemed to accept his explanation and brought up the video. The whole thing lasted about half an hour, but the guard showed Mori the ten minutes before and after. Mori was shocked, it had seemed quite brutal. Looking at the video, Mori had figured out that the person was someone that Haruhi obviously knew, and he was also taller than her, completely ruling Mitsukuni out, not that Mori had ever suspected him. But he was glad that there was no way he could be accused, as he knew it would have destroyed him. One other thing Mori had noticed was that in the setting sun light, the hair of the accused seemed either orange or blonde. Seeing as Huni had already been ruled out, that left four main people who Haruhi was on fairly close terms with - Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki and Kasanoda. Mori pointed out the things he had noticed, and was gratified to see surprise on the guard's face at the hair. Mori didn't know whether it was just the guard himself, or whether no one had noticed it, if it was the latter then there would have to be some serious training, and possibly job shuffling. Instead of going home, Mori decided to make a detour to Kyouya's home and to discuss it with, now that Kyouya was almost definitely ruled out.

Well, it seems that with Mori's help, the host club are a little bit closer to figuring out who dunnit!


	9. Difficulties

Here is another chapter, will Mori and Kyouya work out who dunnit? I own no one.

Mori walked back outside, still thinking about what he had just seen. Although he didn't want to think about who could have done this- especially not if they were in the host club- he knew he had to, for Haruhi's sake. He got back in the car and instructed the driver to go to Kyouya's house. On the way, he phoned Kyouya to give him a little advance notice. Well aware that his driver was more than likely listening, he kept his speaking to a minimum, not that this was difficult for him. Ten minutes later, they pulled up outside the mansion Kyouya lived in, but Mori came round the back as Kyouya had instructed. Because it was so late, he couldn't enter through the front, not least because it would have disturbed everyone.

Kyouya met Mori out the back and invited him to go out to the garden where they could be fairly certain there would be no eavesdroppers.

"So Mori, what was so important that you had to see me at half eleven at night?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I've just been to Ouran to have a look at the tapes. I wanted to do as much as possible for Haruhi and thought I might see something."

"And did you? I believe the security guards have also watched the tapes?"

"I did see something, although I'm not sure whether I was the first person or whether the guards did notice it. Basically, We can substantially narrow down who is the culprit."

At this both of Kyouya's eyebrows rose, and he wanted to know how Mori had come to this conclusion.

"Well, for about 3 seconds you get a glimpse of his hair, it's either blonde or orange. Unfortunately, it changes, probably as it catches the light, but I can't tell when it catches and it's normal. Also, it is quite obvious that Haruhi knows her attacker, and he is taller than her which rules out Mitsukuni."

Kyouya nodded slowly. "So, there are only five real possible culprits." Mori looked a little surprised at this.

"Five?" he asked.

"Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Kasanoda, Nekozawa." Mori realised that he hadn't included Nekozawa in his initial thoughts, which was why having someone else there was always helpful.

"Do you have anything else which could narrow the list down further Kyouya? Like alibis etc.?" Kyouya turned to look at Mori. He seemed quite deep in thought, and nodded to Mori.

"Let's go up to my room, I have something to show you."

Mori followed Kyouya up through the winding staircases and long corridors till they reached his bedroom. He gestured to Mori to sit down while he went to his bookcase and brought out a folder. He put it down on the desk and opened it, showing a series of pictures with stuff written underneath. Kyouya took most of them out, except four. He put the others in a folder and put it underneath the book with four pictures now in it.

"I had all the profiles, alibis etc. of those who were the most likely to have done the crime, which was a group of about 15 people, both of us included."

Mori tried not to look slightly offended, because he knew that Kyouya was justified, he himself hadn't ruled anyone out except himself and Mitsukuni.

"I did not include Nekozawa however. I shall bring up his profile etc. on my laptop for the time being. I personally believe though, that it was most likely someone from the Host Club."

When Mori looked at him quizzically he continued.

"Haruhi, as you know, didn't want to come to Host Club, the reason she gave being that she didn't want to be stared at. But if she was so bothered that she wouldn't come, then she would've stayed off school and caught up the next day. So, I believe that she didn't want to see someone at the Host Club. I am also guessing that you noticed her reaction to Tamaki in the hospital?"

When Mori nodded, Kyouya smirked.

"I thought you would have. Well, this, plus other things which I won't bother going into at this moment in time, has led me to the conclusion that Tamaki is the one who is most likely to have done this."

Mori was surprised, not because it was Tamaki as he was the one that Mori would have put money on, but because Kyouya was willing to say that about his best friend. But both Mori and Kyouya were aware of the difficulties of this.

"So, what do we do now? Unless we have hardcore evidence, we can't accuse Tamaki. Otherwise there could be very big repercussions."

Kyouya merely pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Leave that to me."

Ohhhhh! Mori and Kyouya have worked out who did it! But, how will Kyouya get the proof that he'll need to get Tamaki?


	10. Letting it all out

Well, this story will soon be coming to a close, only one or two chapters left *sniffle*. How will Kyouya accuse Tamaki? Read on and find out!

Kyouya, for the first time in his life, was stumped. He had no idea how to prove that it was or wasn't him. Or anyone for that matter. After his talk with Mori last night, he was mostly certain that it was Tamaki. Not that he wanted it to be, but he was the most logical conclusion. Haruhi had been avoiding Tamaki, and flinched when he came near. It was obvious she was trying to hide it, but Haruhi had always been pretty open to him.

Of course, he could just ask Haruhi if she knew who had done it, but if it was Tamaki, then he was likely to have threatened her to stay quiet. He knew that Tamaki could get very scary when he wanted to be, almost on a par with himself. His goofy, idiotic personality was mostly a front. After all, business men must be good actors. Still, it was worth a try, he might be able to counter persuade her that he would believe whatever she said. Although he wasn't sure how effective he'd be. Still, he had to try. Despite what the rest of the school might believe, he did actually care for Haruhi, he was just aware that his father or brothers tended to destroy whatever he cared for, so kept it a secret. Stepping into his car, he ordered the driver to take him to Haruhi's house.

When he got there, he was pleased to see that none of the host club had decided to pay Haruhi an impromptu visit, or had been turned away. Walking to her house, he dismissed the driver. When he got there, Haruhi's father answered the door.

"Kyouya? What are you doing here? Haruhi isn't feeling well at the minute, and with everything that's- that's happened, I'm staying home and taking care of her."

"I really need to talk to Haruhi, it's about what happened. I believe I've found who did it, but I want Haruhi to confirm it if she can."

Her father's eyes widened at hearing that he might have caught who did it, but then he frowned.

"She doesn't remember who did it. She's already talked to the police about it."

Kyouya nodded. "I believe, however, that whoever did it is pressurising Haruhi to stay quiet. I believe it's someone from the school, so obviously they have connections and may have threatened Haruhi. However, the host club as a whole is has stronger connections, and so we may be able to persuade her that she can say who did it."

He thought this over for a few moments, and then sighed and nodded. He moved aside and let Kyouya in.

"Haruhi? There's someone to see you, daddy's just going to wait in the living room, ok?" he nodded to Kyouya to go in.

"Haruhi?" At the sound of Kyouya's voice, she whipped her head up.

"Senpai? What are you doing here?" She was sat on her bed reading a book.

"Haruhi, I need to ask you about what happened. We think we've found who did it, but with no concrete evidence, we need you to identify him." Kyouya took a deep breath.

"Was it Tamaki who raped you?"

The flinch at his name and the shock on her face told him everything he needed to know, but he had to hear it from Haruhi herself. He had brought a recorder into the room in his pocket, it had been recording everything from when Kyouya talked to Haruhi's dad, to show that he hadn't pressurised her.

With a terrified look in her eyes, Haruhi made no movement or sound to prove it. But Kyouya needed her to affirm it.

"Haruhi, I know he's powerful, and he's probably threatened you, but we can do something about it. If we don't, he could do it again."

At this, she started shaking. "I didn't think - you would believe me. In the hospital, he - he said that if I told anyone, they wouldn't believe me, and that I would be thrown out, and that I would lose all of you as friends, and that I would never practise as a lawyer, and I would be a disgrace to my parents." And then she started crying, sobbing, and Kyouya did something most un-Kyouya like. He pulled her close and let her cry on him, his expensive Armani suit and stroked her hair while she did so, as her dad came rushing in having heard her crying.

"Haruhi!" He rushed over to the bed and hugged her as well, and they stayed like that, Kyouya and her father both hugging Haruhi as she sobbed and let everything out that had been building since it happened. And slowly, she stopped crying, and sat up, looking at them both through damp eyes, not even fully comprehending what had happened, that Kyouya had been holding her and letting her cry on him.

"I-I'm sorry" she said while hiccupping slightly. "I didn't mean to cry on you Kyouya."

And he smiled, only slightly, but the most genuine smile she had ever seen from him.

"Don't worry, I'll add the dry cleaning cost to your debt." And as he said that, Haruhi knew that things were going to be ok, and that they would get back to normal.

And so, Haruhi has finally admitted, and Kyouya got it on tape, that it was Tamaki! One more, conclusory chapter left!


	11. Conclusion

Sorry I took so long to post this, I got overwhelmed with work and study and may have completely forgotten about it : / But now, we find out how the world will react to the news! Final conclusory chapter.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The police were outside the Suoh mansion, and Tamaki's father was at home. The policemen there were plain clothed and were well used to dealing with rich people.

"Sir, please calm down, you're making a scene. We just need to ask a few questions to Mr Tamaki Suoh." The mention of causing a scene was enough to make Mr Suoh senior allow them in quietly, and he calmed down, knowing that it wouldn't look good if he was seen threatening the police who were merely doing their jobs. He knew that even he had to allow the police if they wanted to question someone, and it was better that they do it in the house and avoid the inevitable media storm if any member of his family had been taken into the police station.

"Go get Tamaki." He motioned to his housekeeper. "You gentleman can conduct the interview in my study, if that's acceptable?" He was all charming now, but the police could see straight through it. They also knew that if they didn't suck it up, then they would probably lose their jobs. So the senior officer nodded. "Thank you, that's very kind sir."

Tamaki came downstairs and met the police officers in the study. Kyouya had tactfully decided that it would be best for the national police, rather than the private, so that suspicions of family rivalry would be minimised slightly. Although, once the papers found out that the only son of the wealthy Suoh, heir to the business in less than ten years, was a rapist, they would have a field day. Thankfully, Haruhi's name wouldn't be dragged into this, as rape victims had anonymity protection for life.

"So, what's wrong officers? I thought you'd finished with me?"

"Well, there has been an interesting development in the case of the rape of Miss Fujioka, and you asked to be kept abreast of the developments. We believe we are close to finding the perpetrator." At this, Tamaki started forward slightly.

"Well, what are you doing here telling me? Go and arrest him!" The policeman nodded slightly.

"Very well. Tamaki Suoh, you are under arrest for the rape of Miss Haruhi Fujioka." The policeman continued, reading Tamaki his rights as the other officer handcuffed him with difficulty.

"Father! Father help!" The house keeper rushed to get Mr Suoh, at the sound of the ruckus in the study and Tamaki's yelling. He came down the stairs and flung open the door to the study.

"What is going on?!" he demanded.

"We are arresting your son on suspicion of rape. Please do not obstruct our arrest sir." Tamaki's father was so shocked he just stood to one side as they took Tamaki outside and bundled him into the car. There was no media at the moment, but in half an hour they would be camped outside his house as Tamaki was kept in a cell and his father did everything he could to minimise the damage.

Conclusion:

Shares in the Suoh company dropped 30% in the wake of the scandal.

The Host Club shut down after few months, without Tamaki bringing in most of the customers and the scandal tainting them scaring away the other customers, it wasn't bringing in enough money.

As everyone knew at Ouran that it was Haruhi who had been the victim, she was subjected to several hate campaigns from Tamaki's fans, and ended up moving to a America with her father.

Tamaki was unanimously convicted of the rape and sent to prison for 3 years.

Well, this story has finally come to end! I apologise for any mistakes regarding Japan's criminal system, I basically went with what the English system does. Thank you to all those who have reviewed and liked.

Love Rebekah.


End file.
